counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MP7
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM |weightloaded = 1.9 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 2411 |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.1 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 220 / 250 (88%) |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 29 |Recoilcontrol = 22 / 26 (84%) |Accuraterange = 14 m |Armorpenetration = 62.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.85 |Hotkey = B-3-2 |Entity = weapon_mp7}} The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, available to both factions. It is the successor to the K&M Sub-Machine Gun in previous Counter-Strike games, having similar performance and the same role as its predecessor. Overview The MP7 is a German lightweight personal defense weapon (PDW) that is manufactured by Heckler & Koch (H&K), succeeding their MP5 submachine gun and intended to compete with the P90. It is classified as a PDW because of the round it fires, the 4.6x30mm cartridge, was designed for speed rather than mass, and has good armor-piercing capabilities in real life. The in-game MP7 is modeled after the MP7A1, and is modeled with a longer 40-round magazine. In-game, it has 30-round capacity, carries a large 120 rounds in reserve, and (despite its description) costs a relatively cheap $1500, though compared to the rest of the SMG class it is the second more expensive option. The weapon deals moderate damage, and is able to achieve a 2-headshot kill against armored users. Its rate of fire is high, and recoil and spread (including moving spread) is low and controllable, making it easy to use on the move. Being an SMG, it has high damage dropoff and low armor penetration. The weapon is unusually heavy for its class (even heavier than the P90 and the UMP-45) and has a slightly long reload. What ultimately makes it less popular is its high price compared to the rest of the SMG family, which restricts its use to more situational cases. Like other SMGs, the MP7 awards 2× the money per kill than normal ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Being an SMG, its penetration power is at 100, which means it cannot penetrate through metal and other similar tough materials. Properties Tactics *At close proximity with targets, spray bullets. **Aim for the head or at the chest-neck to ensure you get the kill. Be sure to adjust your aim accordingly (by aiming slightly lower to the left) to control the recoil. **Spray at close-medium ranges, burst at medium-long ranges and tap at longer. Aim at the head for maximum efficiency. **Disengage enemies that uses an AWP unless you can catch them off guard by either flashing, smoking or sneaking behind them. **The Desert Eagle can be a good backup pistol for longer ranges in some situations. :*Replaced custom Terrorist one-handed walking animations for the MAC10, MP7, and MP9 with an alternative two-handed version to improve weapon recognition at a glance. ; :* The accuracy of the MP9, MP7, and Mac-10 have been improved. ; :*All SMGs now have ~20% more armor penetration. }} Appearances Global Offensive= The MP7 appears in the Weapons Course as the weapon in the first target practice room, at the very beginning of the training. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * Originally, this SMG was slated to be exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists, as the PP-Bizon was to be exclusive to the Terrorists. * The MP7's model originally had the fire selector set at safe, which has since been fixed to be set to fully automatic. * The MP7 is coded to use 9mm caliber in CS:GO, but in real life it uses HK 4.6x30mm. *The MP7 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta had a HUD icon with an extended stock and a Silencer which does not appear when purchased. External links *Heckler & Koch MP7 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons